Fame and war
by xxx-A-Noob-xxx
Summary: Naruto is not only a world class actor, but he also has world class skills in many other traits. He will neeed all the skills he can get when in war... Mature for violence and maybe lemons..Pairings is a I don't know..
1. Chapter 1

"Damn you son of a…" BOOM!!! The general dropped dead in front of Naruto's feet. Blood was gushing everywhere in the battle scene. A lonesome soldier crawled towards Naruto with a pistol in his hand. Without even looking at him Naruto shot him in the middle of his forehead and he silently collapsed to the floor. The battlefield was empty, with Naruto emerging as the victor. His sparkling blond hair glimmering in the breeze and he stared off into the distance.

"CUT," yelled the director, earning a sigh of relief from Naruto. The last couple of days were one big disastrous headache. Naruto knew he could take no more of this movie crap.

"I quit."

"What?? You can't quit on me; we filmed halfway through the movie already. Millions of dollars will be wasted!! Maybe even billions, do you know how much time and effort was spent to get this movie started?" The director, Mr. Kabuto, furiously stormed off.

"I don't give a crap," muttered Naruto, who happened to be one of the most famous celebrity actors of all time. He strolled out of the studio, putting his jacket and hat on, and left into the city. Cars honked their horns, screeching to a stop. Naruto barely looked up as he made his way across the busy streets of New York. As he made his way to his 20 million dollar mansion, he sensed someone coming his way. Not just someone, something. A snake sign was embodied in the guy's cloak, instantly giving away what business he wanted. "Well, well, well, look what we have here, never thought I'd lay eyes on the famous Uzamaki, Naruto. Just my luck, Orochimaru hasn't forgotten about you."

"Move," hissed Naruto. A gun prodded into Naruto's chest.

"Make me," sneered the goon. A gun was fired. The goon dropped dead to the floor. Naruto slid his pistol back into his pocket and continued on his way to his house, as if nothing happened. But something did happen of course. White-eyes glared at Naruto from behind. Lustful and hungry. Within a moment, the eyes had vanished. Midnight was almost over, and Naruto wanted to get some sleep before he would face the consequences of his decision to quit one the most anticipated top movies of the New Year.

He quickly unlocked his door, but walked to an apartment complex instead. He climbed up to room number 301. Naruto then opened that door with the same key. A door directly across opened, while a robotic voice asked for identication. "Uzamaki Naruto," he replied walking into the door across from 301. A scanner popped up and scanned him. "Welcome Uzamaki, Naruto." Naruto walked into the dark room. He walked to his right, entering a secret tunnel. The tunnel descended slowly for about 5 minutes, then finally Naruto could feel another door in front of him. He found the doorknob and turned it slowly. When the door opened, the lights went on. He was in his mansion. The security was designed so that only Naruto could come in. It required him to unlock the door to his mansion, but not open it or he'd face a very interesting surprise. Then he would go back to his old apartment door, unlock that door, and then confirm his identication. After, he would go to the other door and get scanned. Then he had to go into the room, find the secret tunnel, walk through the secret tunnel all the way to his mansions secret door. Unlock that door, and enter to his bedroom. All for the precautions that absolutely no one would be able to have access to his house.

Naruto undressed, leaving his boxers on, then plopped in his master bed, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside his mansion. The sunlight could be seen filtering through his window. He got up and went to his dresser. _I'll choose to wear today black pants, with a black leather jacket and a black plain shirt. _Naruto then went across the room and looked at his weaponry cache. Pistols, machine guns, rifles, a hk69 grenade launcher, and one of his favorites, a classic ww1 luger with a lot of upgrades. Naruto took the ww1 luger and put it in his pocket.

Today he had decided to travel back to Konoha, where he lived his childhood at. His old comrade, Sasuke, had already invited him to come and stay for a week. Naruto walked out of his room and went to his garage. Five black mustangs sat gleaming in the light. He hopped in one and pressed his index finger on the touchpad in the middle of the steering wheel. Instantly the car lit up, its engine giving a tremendous roar. Naruto didn't need keys for these types of cars. He found that it was much more easier and safer do have a finger scan.

He pressed one of the buttons on the ceiling and the garage door opened, with Naruto speeding out. Throughout the city, there was people staring at his car, envy on their faces. Naruto smirked, pressing another button, which made the roof go down. In a red viper, next to him, were two brunette chicks. One of them winked at him and gave him her number.

Later on he reached the Airport. The bodyguards were already there. He got out of his mustang, to greet the scene of photographers and news reporters.

"Mr. Uzamaki, is it true that you are giving up on the new expected to be hot movie of the year?" Naruto didn't reply and moved through the crowd, until he reached the door that would lead him to his private black jet. He followed the passage until it took him to the opening of his jet. Naruto walked in and sat in a black leather chair.

"Would you like tea, wine, water, or beer, Mr. Uzamaki," said the attendant.

"No thank you," he replied curtly not even bothering to acknowledge her presence.

"Very well then." As soon as she left Naruto opened the top of the luggage containers, revealing a large sum of cash and his labtop. He took his labtop out and looked up Konoha's recent celebrities.

Famous actress Kurunai Yuuhi, famous medic, Sakura Haruno, famous sparring master Rock Lee, and famous weapons dealer Sasuke Uchiha. _Wow, _thought Naruto. _There are so many famous people from Konoha nowadays. I hope none has forgotten about the most famous actor of all time. _

**2-3 hours later**

"Sir, your flight has arrived," said the attendant. Naruto got up and walked down the platform. Sasuke was waiting with a black limo.

"Long time no see, my friend," replied Naruto.

"Hmph," replied Sasuke, same old Sasuke. "Get in the car before we attract…unwanted visitors."

"What, so I am still remembered," smirked Naruto

"Unfortunately." Naruto walked into the cars passenger seat, with Sasuke driving, and headed out of the airport.

"Where are we going," asked Naruto

"To my mansion."

"You have a mansion?"

"Only three."

"What?" Replied Naruto, trying to hide his jealousy.

"While you were away trying to become the world's most famous actor, I and a lot of other people were actually doing something respectable for a living."

Naruto stared out of the window. Konoha was different than he had remembered. Well it had been over 10 years. And 51 days. He had been counting. Finally after what seemed like forever, the limo arrived 'one' of Sasuke's mansions.

The mansion was mostly black, with some blue. Big surprise. It actually matched what Sasuke was wearing right now, a black tank top with a black jacket and dark blue pants. The mansion had about 5 stories mostly for show, Naruto assumed. A butler came out to meet them.

"Welcome Mister Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto Uzamaki. You did not tell me that other visitors would be arriving too."

"What other visitors," replied Sasuke, worry in his eyes.

"Oh, some gents dressed in black that were carrying silver cases.

"Shit," said Sasuke, taking out a 1954 classic Czech pistol.

"Uh, what is going on," replied Naruto.

"You have a gun with you," asked Sasuke. Without replying Naruto took out his classic ww1 luger. "Come with me, were going to take a secret passageway into the mansion."

"What about me Mr. Uchiha," asked the butler, with fear in his eyes. Without a second later the butler silently dropped dead. A bullet lodged in his forehead.

"What the hell did you do that for," replied Naruto, clearly outraged.

"If you look closer dumb ass, on his neck there are bite marks. Meaning that he is infected."

"With what?"

"We got to go, it will take too long to explain." Sasuke lead Naruto to the backside of the house. Which was 3 miles away. Then they were in Sasuke's gardens. Which stretched 10 miles long. Nobody could see them because 10 feet tall hedges were surrounding them. Sasuke lifted one of the rocks that were next to them up, revealing small stairs that descended. Sasuke and Naruto slowly descended, pistols facing the darkness.

**Yeah um well this is the end of the chapter sorry that the chapters are so short but the next ones will be longer. Also romance will start in the chapter after the next one. **


End file.
